1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a box-like device, called a "shelter" for thermally conditioning different apparatuses, in particular electronic appliances which generate heat in use, the shelter comprising a closed box-like structure with thermoinsulating walls, which houses the apparatuses and at least one heat accumulator, in the form of a fluid mass in heat exchange conditions with the structure inner environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, for a reliable operation of many apparatuses, namely electronic appliances, it is necessary that the environment wherein these apparatuses are placed be maintained within a temperature range which is usually very narrow, and this should be done taking into account that the apparatuses generate and disperse heat in the environment. Further, of course, these apparatuses must be made weather-proof.
Taking into account that the apparatuses are sometimes placed in locations difficult to be joined for maintenance, it is then necessary to house the same within box-like structures which sometimes have the sizes of a room or larger, and discharge toward the outside the heat generated by the apparatuses. In order to attain the above objectives, many types of shelters are used, namely:
(A) thermally insulated shelters, wherein the inner heat is dissipated through the walls;
(B) thermally insulated shelters with an air conditioner (which is obviously operated by a suitable motor means);
(C) thermally insulated shelters with an inner thermal capacity, which is usually very large, in order to allow a heat dissipation toward the outside, as in case A, and maintain an inner temperature which is the sum of the mean outer temperature (between the day and the night) and of an overtemperature due to the inner heat as generated by the appliances.
This latter shelter has been described and claimed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 949,382 filed on Oct. 6, 1978 by the same Inventor which is now U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,963, granted Apr. 28, 1981, to which reference is made for a better understanding of the features and operational requirements of these shelters.
Taking into account that the shelters must have walls of light weight and then with a reduced thermal capacity, it is to be pointed out that the outer temperature changes are quite immediately followed by similar temperature changes of the inner environment in shelters A. Accordingly this environment can join the maximum outer temperature plus an overtemperature due to inner appliances, so that these shelters can be used only in temperate climates and for appliance reduced powers.
The shelters B are very expensive in operation and maintenance due to the use of an air conditioner which requires maintenance and is power consuming, this being particularly true when the shelters are placed in desert zones difficult to be joined.
The shelters C can operate also with high outer maximum temperatures, on condition that the mean temperature in a period of 24 hours be maintained within a required range. Generally speaking, these shelters C are suitable for relatively low mean temperatures and relatively reduced appliance powers.